Dark Between Stars
by SilverThorn-2000
Summary: After Fusion, a disgraced Samus is called on by one of the Federation's neighbors to unravel the mystery behind a group of mysterious raiders.


Chapter 1

"One more time." Samus Aran grated, rubbing her temples in frustration. "What's the problem?"

The large alien bowed slightly. There was a second of deep baritone 'wuff' noises before the Jockey's vocoder kicked in. "There is damage in the primary warp coil. The bracing in the casing has been bent. The jump fields will not properly align unless this is corrected."

Samus grimaced. Getting the Hunter II repaired had depleted her one formidable stash of GalFed credits, and now having the hyperdrive fixed was only going to deplete it further. "How much?"

A pause. "Pardon?"

"How much will it _cost_?"

Another pause, with a slight wheezing noise. Samus blinked as she realized it was the Jockey equivalent to laughter. Again, the vocoder kicked on. "Miss Aran, such repairs are free from our people. We do not live for profit as the Incorporates do."

Samus relaxed slightly, allowing herself one of the few rare smiles she'd had since the BSL station had been scuttled. "The drive is Chozo-design."

Beneath the bioplastics of it's suit, the trunked alien nodded. "Indeed. And the ceramsteel casing is strong. But we will apply a casing of our own carbon flex metals. It will hold against the internal pressures of the jump fields."

Samus nodded in understanding. "I thank you."

The Jockey nodded, and strode off to effect the repairs. Another alien caught her eye as he hurried to her position. She realized, as her head turned to look at him, that it was the port administrator.

"Pardon me, Lady Aran," The slightly winded Obun said, black eyes narrowing in the daylight, "But there's a man here to see you. A Federation navy officer."

* * *

Fleet Admiral Castor Dane stood, feeling more than a little foolish. It wasn't so much that he was the only man here in uniform. It was, he had to privately admit, the hat he was wearing. It more resembled a miter from some ancient Terran religion than an actual hat, and he would have given his ship, his rank, and his pension to not have to wear it.

His mind shifted back to the matter at hand, and he found himself sighing as Samus Aran strode through the terminal towards him. She looked rather angry, and Dane didn't blame her. The fallout over the incident aboard Biologic Space Laboratory's station had been a near-disaster. The senate's Incorporate opposition had done its damnedest to have Samus placed under arrest and incarcerated for the loss of the facility.

It had taken the pull of a half-dozen heartworlds senators, Chief of Federation Police Service Delano, Grandfather Bird of the Chozo, U-Mos of the Luminoth, and Dane himself to keep her free, but the opposition managed to revoke her Hunter's license and keep her from work.

"Admiral." Samus greeted him coldly. "Did the opposition manage to overturn your great works?"

"No," he replied calmly. "I'm here to bring you a job offer."

Samus snorted in distaste. "Admiral, I can't take it. No hunter license. No job."

Dane's lips twitched slightly. "That only applies to Federation space." Samus glared, green eyes boring into his hazel.

"Not interested." Samus spun on her heel to leave. She really didn't have time to be nice about it.

"You were requested. By the Vau."

Samus stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't have possibly heard Dane right. There was simply no way. "You're joking."

"I wish I were. Little less than a week ago, a quartet of Vau warriors all but kicked the president's door down and escorted the ambassador in. No appointment, you understand. The ambassador just strides in and demands your presence on Shadauveen ASAP. 'Needs of auspice', he says." Dane watched Samus almost impassively. Her face twitched with conflicting emotions as she processed this.

"And you're here why?"

"I was in the area. The orders came through the Aurora network." Dane frowned. "Along with a second set of orders. Hunter II is riding this out aboard Olympus."

"Who's orders?" Samus asked Dane, turning around, blond hair whipping behind her like a small comet.

"Chairman, Federation Joint Chiefs." Dane answered honestly.

"I'll be up as soon as my repairs are done."

Dane nodded, turned, and left. Samus watched him go, thoughts turning in her mind. The Vau making demands based on readings of their auspice wasn't unusual. They were usually more tactful about it, however.

She strode back to her ship.

* * *

Samus glared at the readouts. It wasn't fair to the Admiral, her sitting there pouting aboard the Hunter II. She was still miffed over being sidelined by the senate.

Her head snapped up at the knock emitting from the access elevator. She hit the open button, and found herself eye-to-eye with Fleet Admiral Dane.

"Pardon me, Samus, but I came to invite you to dinner."

Samus frowned. "Aren't you married, sir?"

Dane laughed. "I am. I meant it in the Naval manner. With my officers and I."

Samus considered it for a moment. "Very well. I accept."

"Good!" Dane smiled and turned to hit the hatch. "I'll expect you to be there at 1800. Hope you enjoy my cooking."

Samus shuddered as the doors slid shut. "Swell."

* * *

Samus couldn't suppress a genuine smile as Castor Dane finished regaling them with the tale of the fleet assault on Izor III. He'd been little more than a fresh lieutenant, and the battle had cost the Federation dearly.

She suppressed a small burp, and felt her grin widen. She'd worried for nothing. He might have been another orphan left behind by the Space Pirates, but Castor Dane had managed to retain a taste for the fine things in life. He wasn't quite a gourmet, but Samus knew he outclassed her meager kitchen skills.

Samus carefully stood up. "Thank you, Admiral, for the wonderful meal."

"My pleasure, Samus. We have a few days before we arrive at Shauduveen, so we'll have a chance to do this again." Dane raised his wine glass in a salute.

Samus paused in the door. "Is there something you're not telling me, Admiral?"

Dane sighed wistfully. "Something came across from intelligence about a month back. Someone's been staging raids on our border with the Vau. Specifically, into the Hegemony's space from our own."

Samus looked back at him. Dane was examining his wine intently. "Who's raiding?"

"Don't know. Not our usual band of pirates. The ambassador was kind enough to confirm it." Dane looked at her. "He also told me that the Warriors would have a briefing ready for you when you arrived."

Samus nodded. "Anything else?"

Dane shook his head. "No. At least, not concerning intelligence. I have been authorized to offer the services of the Olympus and her immediate escorts to the Hegemony, though."

Samus nodded, backing out the hatch.

* * *

The days had passed quickly. Finally, the Olympus' task force had arrived in the Shauduveen system, and she'd taken the Hunter II down. She found a trio of warriors waiting for her. The lead had inclined his head. "Samus Aran. We are under orders from the Mandarin Tyl D'rmee of the First Council of Celestial Auspice. Please, come with us. She awaits."

Samus had nodded in turn, following the warriors. Despite her Chozo-designed weaponry, she wasn't sure she could take them. She recalled Grandfather telling her of the carapace armor and energy staves of the Chozo's ancient foes. Ancient treaties kept them from Federation space, but the Chozo still kept one wary eye on the reptilian Vau.

The thoughts left Samus' mind as the door before her irised open. The warriors stepped aside, and Samus entered alone.

The chamber around her was spartan, carved from some coppery material. In the room's center was what looked like a map. She looked at it, and moved her hand up to activate her scan visor.

"That will not be necessary." Samus snapped around, her cannon half-raised as the Mandarin entered from a hatch concealed in the curved wall. She moved forward, humming a soft "Ohm" noise. Samus lowered her cannon and straightened up.

The mandarin smiled at Samus, a look Samus found almost enigmatic. "Most auspicious is this meeting, child of the Chozo clans, known to friend and foe alike as the Hunter." The mandarin continued forward until she stood next to Samus herself.

Samus felt a little nervous. The reptiliod Vau stood taller than her by the better part of two feet. The robes only served to increase that image.

The mandarin turned to the map. "A map of the Hegemony's internal trade lanes. Beautiful, is it not?"

Samus nodded. "Yes. It reminds me of Chozo starmaps, actually."

The Vau laughed, a pleasant sound. "Indeed! It was ironic that we should be bitter enemies, yet be so alike!" She turned her head, the features of the Vau's herbivore ancestors twisting into a warm grin. "I am Tyl D'rmee, of the First Council. You are no doubt wondering why we sent for you."

"I..must confess that to be true, eminence. It was a most unusual request. A most blunt request." Samus watched the mandarin nod.

"We sent for you because we are having difficulties with Pirates." The mandarin moved, waving a pen. The map changed to ships. They weren't Space Pirate ships. They looked too different. Almost like naval vessels.

"These are not ordinary pirates, Samus Aran. These raiders are human."


End file.
